Going royal
by QWERTY283
Summary: Julie is visited by her nanny and she is told that she is the princess of japanese kingdon. Like seriously. Let's be a part of her adventure. I suck at summary but read even if you hate Julie.
1. A visit from nanny

**GOING ROYAL**

It was a fine Sunday morning, rather a average one. Sun shone brightly, birds were chirping and everything beautiful that happens with it...

I usually love such days but not today ( predicting the future HAHA). I come down the stairs which is of a normal American style home with Japanese paintings on the wall. Yes, it is my sweet home since when I was 13.

I heard the greetings from the living room. Maybe some guest has come to visit us ( i hate visitor they just spoil the whole day). I come down to find my nanny!

My nanny is really very elegant and still good looking(of course for her age). She has long hair with some gray strands here and there, pink lips with little wrinkle at the side, grey eyes which makes her look sexy (lol). She is wearing a silky black kimono with the sakura (cherry blossoms) on it. Overall she is a stern lady but not with me; i am her spoilt brat.

"Oh! Julie, come in here my pumpkin. "my nanny says. She insists on calling me pumpkin though i don't really like it ( but I wouldn't like either if she stopped calling me that).

"Sakuna!" I call out and run to hug her. Her real name is Sakuno but sakuna is a short form for Sakuno and nanny.

"Oh, how much I missed you dear." " So did I!" I replied. " it is a pleasure to see you Sakuna. How come you are in here so early in the morn?.

" Dear, there is something very important i need to tell you." She said.

"we can talk later mom. How about you freshen yourself up." My mom interrupted. It is not her nature to do so. We Japanese are usually quiet and sober. But, she seemed irked by something today. My mom is as beautiful as my nanny. Lovely brown eyes few wrinkles which adorn her face with grace, lovely mid length ebony hair and plump red lips with lip gloss.

" Ok ,I will change my clothes and come." Sakuna replies.

Things were going great. My nanny had come after long time and it was looking like a good day to be out here. I go back to my room and change my dress and then get a call from my hero. The Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I giggle, after all it's so cute to think about him. Yes there has been problems between him and me but no more. I pick up the call.

" Hallo, Who is this speaking?" I ask out of my habit.

"It's me Ben, remember the guy who was and maybe is still your boyfriend." I giggle listening this." I was thinking if you are not busy than maybe we can go out for a movie."

" Ok, but what if you are called for a mission again?" I ask this being mischievous in tone.

" Then I will do a belly dancing for you and Gwen and Kevin, I promise" Haha I will make sure that he does it now.

" Ok than is 6 ok for you?" I ask

"I will be on the way princess." He answers.

I love it when he calls me that. It feels so good to hear and it also reminds me of the fragile thread that joins us LOVE. I hope to be with him forever and ever and always and repeat that for infinite times . I love the sweetest moron cum hero in this world.

Someone knacks on the door." Come in" I say. It is Sakuna wearing a old classic shirt with ruffles which is white in colour and grey colour tulip skirt. I love her dressing sense. She comes in. And looks at me with serious business look. Am I in some trouble?.

" I need to say you something." She takes a long pause and I begin to say something but she puts her hand on my cheeks. " please let me first... You are a princess and the heir of Yamamoto kingdom of Japan."

I stayed shocked and stunned. And tried to find any sign of joke but there was none.

What does this mean?

...**Let's see what happens next**

**Thanks**

**Julie: Wow, I am princess in real life.**

**Ben: Not funny...**

**Gwen: jealous of her,uh?.**

**Ben : Of course not**

**Kevin: Try to understand it is his dream to be a princess not Jules.**

**(hAHAHAHA)**

**Ben: shut up you all.(shouts)**

**Julie: it's gonna take a while to make him understand. So until next time bye!**

**Me: I will say that...**


	2. Knowing Past

**please review my chapters too!  
**

**And thanks for reading the rating may go up in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Knowing Past**

**I don't own ben 10 !**

I stared at the coffee which was served by my mother. She was indeed acting real strange. Anyways I was seating beside Sakuna on my pink cushioned bed (I have it from when I came to Bellwood). I don't know what to say to what my nanny said now?. Why is she joking and a joke like this...This silence was broken by Sakuna .

" You know, why I did not tell you much about your mother's childhood?" she said calmly." No" I muttered .

She again began "It's because I don't know about your mother's past or child hood. Your mother was my adopted daughter. I got her when she was a six month old baby and was lying on the snowy ground near a monastery. I couldn't see a child in pain like that so I adopted her. I kept her like my daughter. Beside her I also had a son who was about her age..." when she finished saying I could see tears whelming in her eyes. The sadness. The sorrow of loosing someone was all I saw.

" Where is your son now?" I said consciously knowing it could hurt her. " He is dead. He was your biological father." The silence felt so right at that moment. I could not say anything . What the hell is going on?. Is this a joke, if it is then it is like a nightmare. The person whom I called my dad is not my dad.

" Why did you hide this from me?" I asked with anger. She ignored my words and went on with her story.

" Your mother and my son was all I had. We the Yamamoto Kingdom's nobles have always been very powerful and though Japan is a democratic country it is still influenced by us." She said. How was me and this story relevant? " Kohoko (my mom) was very beautiful girl and indeed attractive and so was Akhiro your real father and eventually they fell in love with each other . It was unseen by me. When I realised they were in love it was too late Koho( short form) was pregnant with you in her womb. You know being famous has advantages and disadvantages like your every mistake could be a big risk to you and so was Koho and Akhiro loving and being with each other. They were brothers and sister and so this could be a big deal for media and society, So, I told her to go away from here to anywhere she wished with you." I could not even move now it was so odd to think what I saw in front of my eyes was not a truth. It was a well planned conspiracy to keep me away from my life that I deserve and now that things have become so good for me, they say it isn't true!

" How did my father died?" I asked looking at some random place and with my mind totally blind with what was said.

" 2 months later your father had a car accident. He was in critical condition and was so depressed that he couldn't survive it." She said.

" So, how did you know about me and kept this a secret." I asked . " I am queen after all, dear. I just need to do is say and it is done." She said with pride in her voice which I couldn't notice. I told her to leave me alone for some while .This is not the truth. It is just a lie.

I went in the washroom to see my face and then splashed my face with water.

Looked into the wardrobe and picked out the outfit which was nearest. Which was a red top and denim mini skirt ( That is called luck). Put on some lip gloss and mascara. And wore the black sneakers and looked down to find Ben's DX mark ten parked on the road. He is really trying hard to make up for things that has happened between us.

I went down and just half heartedly said the usual greeting went out of the door to meet Ben.

He was seriously looking hot in black shirt and black jeans with sleeve less white jacket , he looked dashing. I went up to him and gave him a hug. He had smirk on when I had hugged him maybe he had cute surprise for me. I had almost forgotten what happened today.

It's a date ,so who cares? I just wanted to enjoy whatever time I had and ofcourse the promise that Ben made to dance. He took my had hands in his and escorted me to his car ( he has learnt a bit romantic). I was made to sit on the front seat beside him.

We were half way to the place I don't know what, He was simply driving and I was seeing him do so. The moon threw its gentle rays at my skin which made feel special somehow. It was than when he touched my fingers and brought them near to his heart...

_**Ben's Pov**_

She looked like the most beautiful creäture born on the earth. Her ebony hair around her face. Her eyes sparkling with the calmness. Though her dress was distracting me. Well no lying everything was distracting me. I took a turn to old highway. It was dark and quiet and i had strict orders of being close to her today and why not take advantages of it. No!, it isn't what you are thinking ,man, it's just the thing about love and stuff. I love her after all.

Their was this inn which wasn't lighted much nor was it fancy. A perfect place for us for this night with Julie...

* * *

**ME: How was this one?**

**BEN: Awesome ! Julie in red shirt and denim skirt is worth dying for;)**

**JULIE: (blushing)**

**KEVIN: When do we enter?**

**ME: Soon but maybe you are going to be a side kick (haha)**

**KEVIN: You little pest!**

**GWEN: She owns the Story... no character and stay tuned and review or get kicks of anodyte style on your A #.**


	3. A Lovely Terrific Night

_**A lovely terrific night**_

We went into this weird looking inn though beatiful in it's way. I went near one of the photos to find a a girl standing in a kimono with a guy on her feet...hmm wonder what it is about.

" Hey jules," ben whisperd in my ears and i jolted with sudden shock ,man he should inform me before doing something like that. " what is it?" I asked coyly.

"well, we have our rooms upstairs and if you don't mind i only booked one of the room." What?... A night with Ben in the same room cool. I am happy to bring my best underwears with me (heheh) "Ok" i said it innocently. I'll make sure he does not fall asleep.

I followed Ben into the room after climbing the stairs. I was excited but anxious at the same time it was going to be the first time and like this alone is cool.

" i'll go out you can get fresh if you want" he says with a hint of mischieve and shy smile, He looks cute. I took him by the arms and pulled him down to the old double bed. Which was creaky. He on top and i under his quiet musculinly slender body.

He gaped at my brave move. I caressed his jaws which had bruises from all the wars he fight every alternate days. He claimed my lips desperately. Our tonge dancing together. That moment the heat and warmth of our love was radiating that anyone could melt in it. I did not notice he was playing with the hem of my my denim skirt and I with his T-shirt. I wanted him on me right now like this forever. He was mine . I had almost forgotten what had happened today.

His lips became bold and travelled down my throat. I moaned. He went down to my cleavages And than to my upper breast as much i wanted him, I couldn't go further not today. Between my pleasure nuch to my dismay I wanted it to stop. " Please stop, I don't want it to happen today. Please". My inner godess was snarling and booing me.

He stopped at once. " I am sorry" he shouldn't say that i should say that. " No, I am". We went silenced for that time and and I started to giggle and he laugh all at once. " I didn't knew you were so great at such thing, I surprised, Mr. Tennyson.". " So am I Miss. Yamamoto."

He got up and took the jacket off and and slowly and leisurely did the same with the shirt. Man he knows he is teasing me, I couldn't help but pout. I want to do that. He than came beside me and lied down. " you know i will make you mine totally one day." He said with promise in those words and that made me blush and thank goodness he couldn't see me. I felt giddy. He wrapped me into his emabrace and I slept dreaming a princess with a alien prince.

**Me: I loved it!**

**Ben: You are bad. I want her.**

**Kevin: Same here when are you bringing me in.**

**Ben: ( glaring) What do you mean by same here? Kevin!**

**Kevin: ( hands up ) Hey calm down bro, She like my sis and I have Gwen who is the best I have. And answer the question Ana.**

**Me: Next chappy, as a butler to julie.( Joking or not?)**

**Gwen: Watch out for more and thanks Anthony. Knows what's up next.**


End file.
